Just an Ordinary World
by Addison Beckett
Summary: What happens, when you are all alone and all the men you ever been with turn out to be either married or idiots? Right! You get a pet. Addison Story


Okay okay, I know that some of you already thought I was dead or ... Abducted by aliens, but no.. I was just really lazy and my muse was run over by a truck. After being in a coma for several months (okay I think it was more like a year) she woke up and slapped me for not writing. So here I am, trying to make up for not writing in a long long time.

This story will be a little comedy and then maybe some porn in the next chapter(s) (cause really.. who can say no to porn?) I had an idea stuck in my head when I thought about the new PP season and now ... I am gonna write it out.

This story will take place after the last season, not all characters of PP will appear (mostly because I am fed up with a few storylines and this will be about Addison)

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except for Kate Walsh. Yes, she turned up on my doorstep with a red bow around her waist and asked me if I wanted to keep her and I said yes, duh! so she is mine :D just kidding.. but a girl can dream right?

Thank you to Ashley for beta reading. Love you hun. (and also thanks for what you said about this fic) ((oh and for reminding me to post it))

Okay, enough of the A/N, you probably have fallen asleep during it so… *passes around some coffee* go read  
**  
**

**Just an ordinary world**

Two months had gone by since that faithful night of her almost adultery and the almost baby delivering. She had walked out on both, one because they were interrupted and the other because she just couldn't be the other woman anymore. She had never seen Noah Barnes anymore and by what she heard he was happy with his wife and his newborn daughter Sophia.

Addison knew that she should be happy for him. It was her who (had) first kept him from leaving Morgan, and then walked out on the situation without a fight. Still, it was unfair that somehow everyone got their happy endings and she was still alone. She was wildly attractive damn it. She looked like a freaking model with killer legs and her husband, sorry ex husband had decided to be with a perfect 12 year old, her ex lover had his preschooler (both of them with the surname Grey as if the fact that they had still played with dolls while the rest of them were already in college wasn't enough!) her ex fling had married and her ex… okay she never dated Pete but they almost did and while he wasn't ready for commitment then, he was now in a relationship with a co worker and playing daddy to her and Sheldon's boy.

She had no one. NO ONE and it bugged her to no end.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the room "meow" it sounded from the floor beneath the bed. Okay, maybe she wasn't all alone "Hey cat" she whispered softly and picked up the little bundle of white and black fur and set her down on the bed.

Only she and Holly Golightly would name their cat "Cat" but well, Breakfast at Tiffany's was one of her favorite movies and … she had never been good with names. Her first Goldfish was named "Goldy" and she had called her hamster "Hamsty", so go figure.

The cute little kitten, rubbed her nose against hers and then licked all the way over cheeks and chin. "Hey… stop that" Addison called out but couldn't help the smile from turning up on her face. The kitten was cute. She had bought her on a whim after being in one of her "nobody loves me moods". Of course Naomi had laughed about it, telling her that now she would end up as a cat lady but Addison had just shrugged her shoulders and replied that she liked cats.

Addison had almost gone back to sleep when she heard a shattering noise, counting on broken glass and she groaned. As cute as "Cat" was, she had absolutely no manners and apparently spoke a different language because the word "no" had absolutely no impact on her. Addison had even tried to use the German, Italian and Greek word for it, but there was no chance that "Cat" would actually listen.

Sitting up in bed she looked in the direction where the noise came from and saw her beautiful new Crystal vase, lying on the floor in broken pieces. "Damn it Cat" she called out and shook her head.

The cat of course, instead of hiding or feeling angsty because of the loud noise, was sitting in a large puddle of water on the floor, grinning at her. Well, at least it looked like she grinned and Addison rolled her eyes.

"Move" she instructed her, but apparently she didn't understand that either. "Please?" Addison tried but there was no reaction.

Sighing, Addison knelt down and pushed the little kitten to the side so that she wouldn't get a piece of glass stuck into her little paw or something.

Grabbing a towel from her closet she first removed the puddle and then took care of the large pieces, throwing them into the trash right away before she searched for her vacuum cleaner and cleaned the little pieces from the floor. During the whole time, "Cat" didn't move from her spot on the floor, not even after she had turned on the vacuum cleaner.

"Weird cat" Addison mumbled as she put it away. Of course, in the exact moment that Addison got used to "Cat" sitting on the same spot throughout the entire time, she moved right in front of her feet and made Addison struggle to keep her balance, only keeping herself from falling because she got hold of a handle on her closet.

"Cat" she called out but her little kitten just grinned.

"Admit it, you were sent to drive me nuts" she said and looked at the little fur ball.

Noticing that she was talking to a pet she sighed "and it seems like it's working" she told herself and sighed again.

"Come on… let's get you food" she whispered and made her way to the kitchen. At least now her kitchen was useful for something, even if it was just the cat's food place.

She looked at the counter where at least 20 different kinds of cat food were standing and sighed for the 3rd time in 5 minutes. "Yes I know… you don't like the cheap stuff… and you also don't really like the kitten stuff since yesterday…you don't like fish, which btw let me tell you, is the weirdest thing for a cat and on top of that you also don't like cat milk, so let's see what we will feed you today." She kept talking on and on to herself and chose a food which, she hoped, her cat would like.

After putting the contents into a small kitten tray she put it on the ground but the cat barely sniffed at it because she shook her head and moved away.

"Oy" Addison whispered and shrugged her shoulders "Fine, no food for you" she added while she made her way over to the fridge and opened it. In a matter of seconds, "Cat" had jumped into one of the drawers and sat there, looking please and Addison rolled her eyes "I know LA is hot...but if you think the fridge is the right place to cool down, you are wrong" she said and bend down to pick up the kitten and sat it back on the floor.

Within seconds she grabbed a piece of honey melon and closed the door, thankfully fast enough so that the little one couldn't jump into it and started on making herself a coffee latté.

Sitting down on her big glass table, she sat down the melon and took a small sip of her coffee and out of the corners of her eye she noticed the cat starring at her "What?" she asked but of course she didn't receive an answer. Instead the cat jumped first onto the chair on Addison's left and then right onto the table, and started drinking the milk coffee.

"oh you've got to be kidding me" Addison exclaimed as she pulled the cat by her ears to keep her from doing what she was doing "Are you freaking serious.. as if you aren't hyper enough now you drink caffeine?" she said and sat her down onto the ground but not even half a second later she was back on the table, this time sinking her cute little teeth into the melon which Addison had cut up on the plate in front of her. All Addison could do was watch and give up.

"Fine… no food for me then" she whispered to herself and looked for her cell phone.

"No one is going to believe this" she said while she pressed the recording button and made a little video out of the scene "Might as well put it on you tube" she talked to herself while the cat was purring contently, while eating the honey melon.

"You my dear are possibly the craziest cat on the planet" she whispered which made the kitten look up for a second before resuming what she was doing.

"Terror cat" Addison mumbled under her breath and this time the little one wasn't even looking but if you looked closely enough you could see a small smirk playing around on her lips.

TBC?

Okay, what do you think? I know it was totally random but … now I can say it.. This cat I wrote about. It exists!! And I own her. No kidding. All the things I described actually happened to me and ... there is a lot more which I could write about in the next chapters, trust me… oh and ... if there is some interest I will put up the videos on You Tube ;)

Reviews are love and make me actually want to write a second chapter

I don't know who to pair Addie with yet (if I will write more chapters that is), so I will take suggestions and whoever wins… I will use…so go vote.

Pete  
Mark  
Derek  
Alex  
Noah  
[insert name]

Let me know what you want and I will write it


End file.
